you're gonna miss this
by cac123
Summary: a look at caseys life as she wishes it away songfic horrible summary read and review


-1A/N: Song is called You're gonna miss this by Trace Adkins

Casey was running late for school and everyone had already left except her mom. So she decided instead of taking the bus she would just catch a lift from her mom. On her way to school she kept thinking of how great it would be when she is 18 and out of the house and making her own life.

When her mom pulled to a stop outside the school Casey looked at her and frowned.

"I can't wait till I'm 18 and living my own life and doing my own thing," Casey said with a sigh. Her mom just smiled at her and said " I remember wishing that," Nora said with a smile. She turned kissed her cheek and said " but you will miss the days seeing your friends and hanging out with them."

_**She was staring out the window of their SUV  
Complaning, saying "I can't wait to turn 18"  
She said "I'll make my own money, and I'll make my own rules"  
Mamma put the car in park out there in front of the school  
Then she kissed her head and said "I was just like you"**_

You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this

About 10 years passed since she had been in high school and Casey honestly didn't know where the time had gone. She was standing in the apartment the she and her new husband had rented. As she was putting up curtains her father came through the door.

" This place looks really nice Casey," Her father said looking around the room as he set the box down on the floor. Casey just smiled warmly at her father and said " Yea it will work for awhile I guess until I have kids then I plan on buying a house."

Her father just walked up to her and said " sweetie don't wish your life away because once these days are over your going to want them back," Her father said smiling warmly at her father.

_**Before she knows it she's a brand new bride  
In a one-bedroom apartment, and her daddy stops by  
He tells her "It's a nice place"  
She says "It'll do for now"  
Starts talking about babies and buying a house  
Daddy shakes his head and saysAnd s "Baby, just slow down"**_

Cause you're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this

Another 5 years passed and Casey's life had become very hectic she had two kids. On one of the more hectic days a plumber came to fix a leaky water heater. Her oldest son was throwing a tantrum and her baby girl was screaming from her high chair.

Once Casey finally got her children down for their nap she made her way to the basement.

"I'm sorry if they are distracting you," Casey said frazzled.

"Don't worry about it I've been there, I have two kids of my own ones in college and the other just got married," The plumber said.

" I don't know where the time went it seems like yesterday I was were you are wishing they would grow out of it faster," The plumber smiled fondly. "I can't believe how much I miss it and you will two so don't wish it away." She smiled and thought I remember my dad saying that to me.

_**Five years later there's a plumber workin' on the water heater  
Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'  
One kid's cryin', one kid's screamin'  
And she keeps apologizin'  
He says "They don't bother me.  
I've got 2 babies of my own.  
One's 36, one's 23.  
Huh, it's hard to believe, but...**_

You're gonna miss this  
You're gonna want this back  
You're gonna wish these days hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna miss this"  


Casey was sitting on the couch watching the videos of her Daughters wedding not believing how much time had passed. In the years that passed her children graduated high school, college, and got married. Now she is the grandmother of 5. She thought back to the years before and missed them because they flew by and she wanted to see them again. She thought back to the day in the car all those years ago and realized that her mom might have been on to something.

A/N: Don't wish your life away no matter how much you want out of were you are at because you might just miss the greatest times of your life.


End file.
